


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Heroes And Villains(Infinite) [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Assassination Attempt(s), Dongwoo-centric, Drop Out Sungjong, Family Secrets, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Rich Dongwoo, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Sungjong-centric, Teenager Sungjong, Vigilantism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo & Lee Sungjong, Jang Dongwoo/Everyone, Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya, Jang Dongwoo/Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya & Lee Sungjong, Lee Sungjong/Everyone
Series: Heroes And Villains(Infinite) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713937





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

"So is the deal still on?"Dongwoo nodded."Yeah.My dad said that it's going to be beneficial to the company's profits."Sunggyu raised an eyebrow."Really?"

Dongwoo hummed in response."Apparently."He said."I don't know why though.My dad's got enough money,I don't know why he would need another investment."


End file.
